


Curiosity

by Kyarorain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash's mind is bursting with questions and Brock ends up being the victim of his interrogation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Curiosity

\---

Another ficlet for the iPod challenge. Written while listening to "Pocket ni Fantasy".

No, I don't own Pokémon.

\---

Brock was sitting contentedly on the trunk of a tree with his nose deep inside a book full of tips on Pokémon breeding. Ash came over and sat down on the trunk next to him, watching his older friend with a serious expression.

"Hey, Brock," the young trainer spoke. "I've just been wondering about a few things and I was wondering if you had answers."

"Huh?" Brock glanced up from the book, looking into Ash's wide brown eyes. For a brief second, he was afraid that these questions were going to be about certain matters involving growing up but quickly dismissed that terrifying thought. As if Ash would ever think to ask about that kind of thing. "Like what?"

"Well, just some things I don't really get." Ash paused. "Like, Diglett... why does it turn into three Diglett when it evolves? Or do two Digletts actually come out of nowhere and join with it to make a Dugtrio? How come we never see one with just two heads? Oh, and why does nobody know what they look like underneath? I can't believe nobody has ever tried to find out."

Brock's mouth dropped open. He had been prepared to answer the odd question or two, but it seemed that Ash had a lot more of them than he could possibly anticipated. Why was he so fixated on Diglett anyway?

Unfortunately for him, Ash wasn't only thinking about Diglett. "Then there's Kadabra and Alakazam. Where do they get the spoons from? I wonder if they teleport them out of someone's kitchen." Ash clearly had a lot on his mind right now. "And you know what, I just realised something really odd. Butterfree looks so much like Venonat, yet Venonat doesn't evolve into Butterfree."

"Uh, Ash..." Brock was starting to feel dizzy listening to him and made a feeble attempt to stem the flow of words coming from his mouth. How could he possibly answer all these ridiculous questions?

"Why do all Jynx wear the same dresses?" Ash rested his chin in one hand, apparently not noticing the fazed expression on Brock's face. "Are those dresses supposed to be part of their body? I wonder if they ever take them off."

Naked Jynx was not something that Brock had ever, in his entire life, wanted to think about. "You know what?" he said finally. Ash glanced at him, seeming slightly startled as if he had been lost in a reverie and jolted back to reality by Brock's voice. "I can't answer all these questions. Why not just call Professor Oak and ask him instead?"

In the meantime, Brock was going to run to the nearest shop and buy some bleach for his brain.


End file.
